


Remembrance

by Cephy



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Established Relationship, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-05
Updated: 2005-03-05
Packaged: 2017-10-07 01:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cephy/pseuds/Cephy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward Elric had been missing for little over a month when military rumour claimed him dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembrance

**Author's Note:**

> Animeverse, not including the movie.

Edward Elric had been missing for little over a month when military rumour claimed him dead. No one was quite sure where the information came from, or who passed it along-- the investigations department refused all responsiblity-- but it still spread. Despite the continuing commotion from the Fuhrer's disappearance, despite all the chaos still happening within the disrupted chain of command--

"Did you hear? The Fullmetal Alchemist is dead."

Perhaps it wasn't surprising that, the day after he heard the story, Roy Mustang found his way to the cemetary.

His arm was still weak, and his legs a bit shaky. He still wasn't used to the eyepatch or the change in depth perception that it brought. But he walked across the carefully-manicured grass without stumbling-- without needing the support of Hawkeye, hovering a few steps behind-- and somehow, he ended up staring at a particular stone.

_If he is dead_, he found himself thinking, _I won't even have this much of him._

He immediately frowned. _But he's **not**. He's off chasing some lead, or getting into trouble. Maybe he's finally managed to change his brother back, and they're simply lying low for a while. Maybe today will be the day I come home to find a letter telling me where he is and what the hell happened--_

A shaky sigh worked its way out of him. Carefully, he knelt down and pulled some of the longer grass away from the stone, then just stayed there, staring. "If he is dead," he whispered, "you'll look out for him, won't you Maes?"

He stayed that way for a long, silent minute, then stood, using the headstone as a prop. He let his hand linger briefly before pulling away.

As he turned, he staggered slightly, and didn't argue as Hawkeye stepped in to hold him up.


End file.
